rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 13
Numrenth 28, after capturing Noah and turning him over to the officials of Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 15 and 16, concurrently with OOS 14. Transcript Kiono: We approach the store. It was unlocked when we citizen's arrested Noah, so it's probably still unlocked? Time to do some sweet looting. Gloom: The toy store stands open and unguarded, the storefront dark. The magnificent carousel in the window still, the eyes of toy knights and dolls in the display staring blankly outward, all the vibrant colors dim in the pale light of Yumia's full moon. There's a cat nearby. It's just a normal cat but flavor or w/e. Ondo: After attempting to be friends with the cat, Ondo walks to the door and opens it, stepping inside. Kiono: Kiono goes inside. She wishes she could adopt the cat, but her adoption slot is already filled by the foxdog. Maybe Ondo will adopt it, unless Akaros fills that slot already. She looks around the main floor a moment, then says, "There was a room upstairs that I didn't have a chance to check. Did you want to get your stuff down here while I check that out?" Ondo: Ondo nods, and goes to pilfer the supply room. Kiono: Kiono goes upstairs and begins her search for Things. Gloom: Kiono, and Ondo if you want to find anything further than you did before Ondo: 20 Kiono: 17 Gloom: The supply room remains filled with a cache of exotic woods, in varying stages of readiness. You note that the surgeon's kit is missing. Additionally, you locate a small safe tucked behind one of the wooden shelves. Ondo: Ondo is gonna give the safe a shot if its doable with thieves' tools. (I think I have those?) Gloom: Upstairs, the second room is locked, but easily broken into. Various doll parts lie across a workbench, many tossed into a nearby scrap bin- you can see botched spellwork on many of the pieces, where the wood beneath split, or where a rune was mis-carved. In the drawer of the desk you find a book with a wooden cover and a clockwork mechanism, along with another book, a leather tome of fine workmanship. Your attention is drawn to two other items in this upstairs room. A large crystal needle with a gold-wrapped handle in what might otherwise look like a pen holder, and a wooden case on a bookshelf filled with various spare toy parts, for dolls and otherwise. '' ''Lastly, a fairly large wooden chest placed conspicuously in the center of the room seems oddly out of place. thieves tools Ondo: 9 Gloom: the safe seems impossible to open with the tools you currently have, you'll have to find a clue as to the combination. Kiono: Kiono flips through the two books. Casually, but not too casually. She is a woman on a mission. Ondo: Ondo is going to look around for a combination, but join Kiono when that search is done. Gloom: The wooden clockwork book is a specific spellbook called "Practical Puppetry" at first glance it seems to contain information on animating inanimate objects. There is a page tucked inside the back cover. The other book is handwritten, and also appears to be a spellbook. It's written in undercommon, but appears to be encoded with some kind of cipher'' Kiono: (''What's the page in the back of the book?) Gloom: Ondo, you recall the cash box up front. It's locked, but not designed to keep out a determined warforged. Inside you find 335 gp, 45 sp, and 8 copper as well as a ledger of sales, but nothing that appears to be a safe combination The page in the back of the clockwork book is written in a tight, methodical hand, the script appears to be infernal Kiono: (Same handwriting as the spellbook?) Gloom: (no, sorry, had meant to clarify that) Kiono: Kiono puts both books into her bag and goes for the needle. Gloom: The needle is a long crystal sliver, with a gold-wrapped handle. Faintly glowing runes can be seen from within the shaft. (Ondo would probably join about here) Kiono: (Is it a wand?) Kiono takes a long second to acknowledge Ondo. "Did you have any luck downstairs?" Gloom: (It's not a wand, though it has that shape) (it appears to be basically a magical wood-burning tool) Ondo: "Some. There was money in the shop cash box. I haven't been able to get into his safe though." pause. "What about you?" Kiono: "I think I've found the item her used to animate the dolls." She holds out the wand to Ondo. "If it's harmless, you might be able to use it." She goes for the box next. "Ah, do you happen to know how to read Infernal?" Ondo: Ondo accepts the wand with a concerned noise. "Ah... no, unfortunately not." beat "Wait, but I suppose I could." Ondo casts comprehend languages. Kiono: Kiono pulls out the page and hands it to him. "Is it possible for you to write the translation down?" Gloom: the box contains a crystal necklace with a large red gemstone. with it is a folded piece of paper. Ondo: "Yes, I believe so. Here." Gloom: the note reads, "For your birthday, may it warm your heart to think of me. -Noah"' The loose page translates to: ''"It's almost easier to start from scratch, but I will offer that reading this tedious study inspired the idea, and so I will include it here. It is possible to adapt the principles inscribed within to accommodate a mortal soul, rather than the elemental spirits it utilizes, in order to create a more complex entity. Rather than a planar binding, '''obviously, it would require binding the soul of a recently deceased mortal. Using the creature's own blood for the ink for the inscription (harvested while the creature lives so as not to have to rush preparation), and using something of their form- their skull or a similarly broad piece of bone to house it will make the process easier. For convenience, I include my notes as well as a copy of the spell Imprisonment."'' The spell itself as well as the notes are missing Kiono: "Noah had help,” she says it in a horrified whisper. Ondo: "But from who?" He looks to the infernal. "Or... what." Kiono: "We need to talk to Noah." Kiono is cycling back around from Working to Seething. Ondo: "Alright. Should we go now then, before the evening falls too late?" Kiono: "I think sooner is better than later." She grabs the necklace from the box and tosses it in her bag. She starts for the door. "Was there... anything else you wanted to get while we're here?" Ondo: "Yes, but, I can always come back. This is more important." Indicating the suspicious chest in the middle of the floor. "Have you opened this yet?" Kiono: "No, I somehow completely missed that it existed." "Ah, we should.. check it for traps?" Ondo: Ondo shrugs. Kiono: Her hand is out, like she was about to open it. Ondo: "Let me." Kiono: Lets him. Ondo: Ondo positions himself in front and opens it carefully, not really checking for traps so much as relying on that he's made of rocks. Gloom: The red oak lid lifts with some resistance, giving way to your touch. Inside sits six enormous diamonds. Ondo: "Well that's convenient." "Or.... is it." Ondo looks back at Kiono. "I think we need to speak with Noah." Kiono: Her eyes are glued to the diamonds, surprised and confused. "We do, yes. Let's take this and go..." She looks at Ondo with something akin to hope on her face. "We might have the funds to help them." Kiono closes and grabs the chest. Don't care how big it is. She's got this. Ondo: Ondo grabs the rest of the stuff and follows Kiono out, heading for the jailhouse, presumably.'' '' Kiono: Ye. Kiono leads the way, sometimes forgetting that her power walk is faster than most people and slowing occasionally to let Ondo catch up. Upon arriving at the jailhouse, she opens the door or knocks or whatever we need to do to gain access to Noah. Gloom: The jailhouse appears empty other than Noah in his cell, apparently asleep Kiono: Kiono bangs loudly on the bars. Angry and Violent. Aw yeah. "Noah! Wake up! We have some questions for you." Noah: He jolts awake, and his eyes attempt to focus in the dark. before finding you. "Oh. It's you. What do you want now?" Kiono: "Who was helping you?" Noah: "What?" "No one." Kiono: Kiono pulls out the note in infernal. "Then who were you helping?" Noah: He looks at the note and then laughs "Ah, that. I don't know who that is. I found the book in a shipment from Auguste while I was helping Orlanna sort out some old inventory at the bookstore. The note was already inside." Kiono: Iɴsɪɢʜᴛ Cʜᴇᴄᴋ! Ondo: same 18 Kiono: 5 Gloom: He seems to be telling the truth Kiono: "Where did you get the shipment from? A particular store? A single person?" Noah: "I don't know, Orlanna might remember. It's her store." Ondo: "What about the chest with the diamonds?" Noah: His face goes from confrontational to perplexed. "The what?" Ondo: Ondo looks back and forth from him to Kiono in confusion. "Then who could have - oh." Looks up slightly. Kiono: Kiono looks at Ondo, also somewhat confused. Then realization also dawns on her face. "Oh." Ondo: Quietly in Elvish, "Thanks being to the Goddess, blessed may she be." Kiono: Kiono turns back to Noah. She has placed all of the things she was holding on a nearby table or on the floor or something out of his reach. She grabs the bars with both hands and glowers at him. "They... they didn't want that. None of them wanted to die. And not only did they not want that, but it didn't even work! It was an insane cost for so little. Their deaths have been for nothing! No amount of feeling sorry can undo what you've done." She is gripping the bars hard, her knuckles white. She's shaking, furious and bordering on tears. Also that was a bit of a rambling yell. Noah: "It would have worked. I was close." He meets Kiono's gaze "The only thing I feel sorry for is that you stopped me from finishing my work." "Pronza didn't want to die. But she was wasting away anyway. I tried to save her, but it was too late." he continues " Or so I thought. I remembered the book. Why should the world get to move on without her? "I had to make it look like the others. I knew I'd have to get more. Best to start implicating the monsters early on." Kiono: Kiono activates her aura. Light erupts from her, burning everything around her with its radiance. "The world has to move on without her anyway! Without the other girls! You killed so many people for no reason, trapped them for your selfishness!" Noah: Noah backs to the back of his cell. His eyes wide with fear and demeanor broken. "I did what I had to do! They would all live on! As one being! As My Pronza! What can you possibly know of my pain? What have you lost?" Ondo: Ondo's arms go up to shield his wooden mask, parted only to try and see the two of them. "Kiono!" Kiono: Kiono drops her aura. She is shaking almost uncontrollably with rage. She hisses, "More than you could ever hope to have in your pitiful excuse for a life." Ondo: "Whatever this town decides to do with you, it won't be enough. But I hope that they find some peace in their justice." Noah: "A world without Pronza is hardly just." He says, sullenly, from the back of his cell. Ondo: Ondo steps forward towards the cell for the first time, his voice raised. "This world is not just! But your grief is not excuse to respond to it by becoming a monster." Noah: "monster?" He says flatly. "Maybe so. But maybe only monsters can live in a monstrous world." Kiono: "Creatures of darkness and violence can be lived with while not being monsters yourselves. Dunkelschwein has proven that. Your goddess promotes that. Monsters that we cannot live with, who cannot see the good in civilization over their instincts, are those we kill." Still shaking. Still angry. She is contemplating stabbing this guy. "You seem to be that sort." Noah: He falls silent and backs into the furthest corner of his cell making himself as small as possible Ondo: "Kiono. We got what we needed. We should go." Kiono: Kiono is panting. She takes a single steadying breath and finally breaks eye contact with Noah. She grabs the things she set down and says, "You're right." She heads for the door, pauses, then turns around and flings a spell at his direction. It's the Light cantrip. She casts it on his bedroll. And then she leaves. Noah: He shrieks and scrambles away from the spell, before realizing what was done. He glares after Kiono as she departs. Ondo: Ondo watches this. Akaros." Akaros: "Yo." Ondo: to freak him out?" Akaros: you have something in mind?" Ondo: particularly." Ondo takes a step closer towards the cell. just going to take off the mask for a moment, do as you like." Akaros: you wish. I'm sure I can think of something." Ondo: "One more thing," says Ondo, "You should hope this town decides your fate quickly. Because you are right..." He pulls down the mask. "There are more monsters here than just you." Gloom: Perhaps unexpectedly, Ondo goes limp as a plume of black smoke rushes from his body, barely waiting for the mask to be removed. The floor of the cell is filled and Noah's eyes go white with fear and he screams in terror. '' ''The smoke swirls around Noah, the small sanctuary of empty space around his vanishing, until all at once Akaros floods into '''him', Noah thrashing at the onslaught, his screams suddenly cut off.. '' All is still for a moment before Noah jerkily stands, movements not unlike the doll Pronza. One arm twists behind his back and he slams himself into the bars. His other hand finds his throat and begins to squeeze. Noah's eyes bulge from the pressure, and then roll back into his head. '' ''He releases himself and crumples to the ground. Akaros spills from Noah back into Ondo, who can move once again. The only sounds in the cell are the unconscious Noah's ragged breathing Kiono: Kiono stops short, slowly reenters the room to examine the scene. Quietly, not horrified but that's close. "Wh... what did you do?" Ondo: Ondo rights himself. "He's alive. Just unconscious. Asked Akaros to scare him." There's a little bit of shock in his voice. done." Akaros: >:D" Kiono: Kiono ends the Light cantrip with an unsteady wave of her hand, eyeing Ondo curiously. She is still shaking from adrenaline. "...we should go... You..." A pause as she turns back toward the exit. "I didn't expect you to be that angry with him." Ondo: "He murdered five innocent women." Ondo sounds slightly confused. "I mean - perhaps it was not entirely appropriate. I am not accustomed to acting of my own free will-" Kiono: Kiono is leading the way out of the jail. She doesn't have a particular direction she is going, choosing at random where she goes. "Killed and imprisoned. He deserves everything that comes to him." a pause "But siccing Akaros on him was a more... emotional response than I expected from you." "I approve. He deserves to suffer." The last bit dips hard back into bitter/anger. Ondo: "Hm." Ondo is quiet, lost in thought as they walk. Gloom: As you walk through Dunkelschwein, streets illuminated by moonlight, you catch sight of something... Unusual. On the ridge overlooking the town where you originally entered, an enormous white wolf, fur gleaming in the moonlight, stands. Atop it sits a humanoid form with long, straight white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She is watching you intently, but neither she nor the wolf makes any movement. Kiono: Kiono stops moving, holding an arm out to stop Ondo if he hasn't stopped/noticed. She does her best to make eye contact with the humanoid, as she is wont to do when looking at people. Ondo: Ondo stops abruptly and stares. At Kiono, then the mystery person. Gloom: The woman and the wolf stare back for awhile, saying nothing and not moving. After a minute, the wolf lets out a long, low howl, which somehow does not seem to disturb the sleeping village. The wolf turns and walks into the forest, carrying the rider with it. Kiono: Kiono stares after them for a while after they've gone. Quietly, "Any idea what that was?" Ondo: "As usual, no." Ondo looks back down the street in the direction of the toy store. "I'm going to grab a couple more parts. And then... Well, it doesn't seem like money is going to be an issue anymore. It's just hoping that someone at the Platinum Disc will help." He looks back at Kiono. "Do we want to follow up on the bookstore?" Kiono: "Yes. Someone else doing this to others. Nobody deserves to be confined to an object." Her voice gets quieter as she speaks. Ondo: Ondo faces Kiono. "No, they... shouldn't." Cue weird feelings about Akaros? "We could hope that the note is theoretical. But - checking up on the source when we go to Auguste would be worth the time." "Perhaps we should go to the bookstore... tomorrow though," he says, noting the expression on her face. Kiono: "It's near the inn. We can check their hours when we pass by." Her brow is furrowed, and she is focused on the placement of each foot on the path before them. Angry (definitely about Noah). Mildly distracted. Ondo: "Do you have any... other plans for tonight?" "That I could assist with, I mean." Kiono: She is quiet for a while. "I might talk to Pronza for a little bit... About her... situation..." She stops walking abruptly. "You wanted to finish at the toy shop." Ondo: "Yes... We don't need to search for valuables but I'd like to... gather some parts." "It should only be a minute." Kiono: "Alright." Kiono looks around to orient herself and we head back to the toy shop~ Ondo: Ondo probably doesn't take long. He goes back to the room the chest had been in and grabs some doll parts, sweeps through the shop proper and inspects some of the toys somberly before moving on. Kiono: Kiono examines the safe. Maybe something to take some anger out on. Gloom: Ondo notices the same folded paper in an open box on a shelf, Speaking of a birthday gift to Pronza. Otherwise, it is as you left it. The safe is a combination safe, sturdily constructed but seen better days. It stands free behind a shelf containing dried wood. Seems relatively secure. Kiono: Kiono sees if she can't force the safe open while waiting for Ondo. Knife in the seams, that sort of thing. Gloom: check Kiono: 8 Gloom: safe remains sturdily constructed Ondo: Ondo picks up and inspects the note briefly, before putting it down and taking whatever innocuous toymaking things he wants. Gloom: (You obtain: miscellaneous toymaking supplies!) Ondo: Ondo calls downstairs. "Kiono - I've finished up here." Kiono: Kiono looks around the room. The unfinished doll is starting to give her the creeps. "No luck on the safe here." Kiono picks up the safe and lugs it upstairs. She goes to the window she had her conversation with Pronza. She drops it out the window. Ondo: Hears distant thud. "...Kiono?" Gloom: the safe crashes down and splits open on the stone street Kiono: "Got the safe open." Ondo: "Ah. Good job," he says walking into the room. Kiono: Kiono goes out the window to the remains of the safe below. Gloom: check, pls Ondo: Ondo leaves through the front door with his loot to meet up with Kiono, because he's boring. Kiono: 16 Gloom: You Batman land next to Ondo Kiono: She inspects the wreckage. Gloom: Amid the wreckage are several letters, along with some official-looking papers. The letters are correspondence between Noah and an enchanter. Noah had commissioned an item, a periapt of health, that would halt the progression of Pronza's disease. Several letters are Noah's increasing insistence that the item be completed quickly, and the enchanter responding that the process literally '''cannot' be rushed. The wizard eventually inquires about the nature of the necessity of the item, and why a cleric has not been consulted. Noah responds that the nature of the disease is not external, her body is simply not able to keep her alive. '' The wizard returns a letter saying that the item has been completed and sent with the letter, but that it will likely not function the way Noah wishes it to, and that they are sorry. Among the official documents are the deed for the store, as well as other items identifying Noah. Kiono: Kiono gathers the papers and kicks the pieces of the safe off the road. She mutters something about how he's still a horrible person in the end and they head back to the inn. Kiono hunts down Pronza but in a nice way. Pronza: Pronza is wherever she is, staring straight ahead. Her head rotates to look at Kiono when she approaches. Kiono: "May I... speak with you for a little while?" Pronza: Nods yes Kiono: Kiono sits beside her and is quiet for a while. "We have the funds to pay for the resurrections." Pronza: "Oh" she taps. "That's good." Ondo: Ondo is there too, but lets Kiono speak and just takes up a position somewhere else in the room. He's going through what he collected and sorting it, probably. Pronza: Pronza is quiet for a long time. "I was sick for a very long time." she taps out. "I can't remember well. But. Noah was looking after me." Kiono: Kiono nods. "He... commissioned a necklace he hoped would keep the illness at bay. The wizard doubted its success." "It arrived too late to try." Pronza: Quiet again, then "Oh." Kiono: This is a long conversation because we both keep talking long pauses between saying anything. "He.... meant well.... I think..." She says this through gritted teeth. Pronza: "No." Pronza responds. "Not this. Not for me." "I am cold." Kiono: "....you're right. It was for him. I'm sorry to have suggested otherwise." Kiono runs her hands along the shaft of her halberd, lying across her lap. "A blanket won't help with the cold, would it?" Pronza: "No." "But. Thank you." "For trying" "For them." Ondo: Ondo opens and closes his hands a couple times. "Akaros is warm.... Maybe he could... sit inside her for a little while?" Pause. "Probably not the best idea." Kiono: "Too many souls for a single form, perhaps." Ondo: "Oh...?" Pronza: "What is Akkaroos?" Ondo: "He um... Akaros is... sort of like you, I guess. He's a person without a body, so he stays in me. I am the doll in this scenario." Kiono: "Except Ondo is also alive. He's not... quite like you, I suppose..." Pronza: "Whoa." Kiono: "There are... a lot of souls in places they shouldn't be..." Akaros: Akaros stirs "More than just me and Noah's victims?" Kiono: "But we'll fix this. It... it may not be... I don't know how quickly... how long it might take to..." She glances in Ondo/Akaros direction. "Is seven not a lot?" "Is that not enough for you?" Akaros: "I suppose I'm used to... grander scales." Akaros says. "although...." Kiono: "Although?" Ondo: simultaneously "Although?" Akaros: "You seem off," he says. "You're usually... efficient. Effective. Aloof. Nearly properly draconic. But this seems to have affected you greatly." Kiono: "That's not a question, nor a sentiment that has a clear point to respond to." Akaros: "You told Noah that you'd lost more than he could hope to have. What did you mean?" Kiono: Kiono's eyes narrow. "Since when do you care so much about the states of others?" Akaros: "Since their well-being is tied at least indirectly to my reconstitution." Akaros says. "You wanted a question to answer, and I've asked it." Ondo: Ondo flexes his fingers quicker, looking at the floor and back to Kiono. "...You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But we are here to listen." Kiono: Deadpan. "No bottle this time?" Ondo: "No, should I go get one?" It's hard to tell if he's joking or not. Kiono: "N-no, that-- No, please." She super doesn't know indeed. Akaros: "Ah, I see. My mistake, we're dealing with another of Tallo's personas. We should probably let Kiono know she's being impersonated." Kiono: Kiono's grip on the halberd tightens. Angry. "What." Ondo: "What?" For a split second Ondo believes him, then immediately realizes Tallo could not have pulled that off. Akaros: "Needlessly evasive with entities who are perhaps less-than-genuinely concerned with your well being is Tallo's thing, and right now you're acting a lot like her. It's annoying to have two of you." Kiono: anime-esque Angry But You're Right Dang It reaction here She glares at the halberd. Her teeth are clenched as she asks, "....what question did you want answered?" Akaros: "What did you lose?" Kiono: A deep breath. Long, slow exhale. "Everything. My... friends. My home." quieter "My... my memories of those things..." Ondo: "You... you're aware that you've lost them... but you don't remember them?" Head tilt. Kiono: "I recovered some of my memories in the temple... with the orb. I... knew nothing leading up to that point, not really. Just... short term." "The memories I regained in the temple have... provided me with enough knowledge to know... at least some of what I've lost..." Ondo: "I see... I am, sorry Kiono." His voice is low and soft. He stares at her. "Are your memories something that you... wish to have back? Or is pain less without memories?" Kiono: "Everything is less without memories." She seems bitter. "Emotions, pain, wants... but..." "There's... good, mixed in." "I have questions. I believe the rest of my memories hold the answers I seek." Ondo: Ondo nods, hesitantly. "You know, when we first met, I..." "I lamented that you seemed more like a warforged than I was." Ondo straightens up. "I'm sorry! My, that was rude. I should not have said - that is not to say you were not a person." Kiono: Kiono gives him a wry smile, but says nothing while she waits for you to finish typing.' Ondo: "I supposed I just meant that... memories... Without them, a lot is taken away, isn't it..." "If you want to find yours, then I want to help you. But I hope that it doesn't... hurt...." He's looking down again, his words are struggling a bit. Pronza: Pronza taps furiously on her board. "It's better to know." Kiono: "I... think so too. There is... good among the bad." She smiles slyly. "Besides, I'm pretty good at taking some pain." Ondo: Ondo tilts his head. "I always thought the primary objective of most people was to avoid pain." Kiono: ".....I can't speak for most people, but I assume they don't seek pain for pain's sake." She is quiet again, hands trailing along the halberd, contemplative. "I can't get rid of the memories. I want to know who I feel this pain for." "And why." Sliding back into bitter. Ondo: "Ah. I think I understand." "If you are going to feel it either way... Then it would make sense, to want to know." He's quiet to match her volume. "Do you think that obtaining more of those orbs, completing the halberd, will bring them back to you?" Kiono: "I occasionally get small flashes of memories, but they are incomplete and fragmented... The orb triggered the restoration of a large number at once. I suspect the others will as well, yes." Ondo: Nods. "Then it is good that that is our quest." He turns, and begins busying himself with assorted tools. Akaros: "Perhaps we will find more than memories at the next location." Akaros says. He has been stacking blocks he stole from the toy store with Pronza. They have made a swear. Ondo: Ondo stares at the blocks. Kiono: Kiono rearranges some of the blocks to make a different word, but in a language that isn't Common. Ondo: Looking back at Kiono, "Thank you for... sharing that. It is good to know more about you Kiono." Pause. "Is that also a curse?" Kiono: "It's the same one, but in Celestial." Pronza: "I didn't know celestials were allowed to say F-" Pronza interrupts Akaros by knocking the blocks over. Ondo: "Oh, like how warforged can't say - PITCHED GARBLING BEEP" Kiono: "Luckily, I am not a Celestial. I merely know their language. I am allowed to say curse wor-- Whoa." Akaros: Akaros seems genuinely unnerved by Ondo. "You could have just said that to Noah, geez." Kiono: "Was that a word or were you being censored?" Ondo: "That was me attempting to say the word, and the magic of my construction preventing it from going through." Kiono: "Interesting." Akaros: "Elves are weird." Akaros begins stacking the blocks again. Ondo: "They are not." Kiono: "Were the elves allowed to say that?" Ondo: "The word? Oh yes. But a warforged isn't supposed to use such foul language." Kiono: "That doesn't seem fair." Ondo: "Well, it's not as if we really had reason to anyway." pause. "The elves could use those words because they had the ability to decide when those words were appropriate, and more need." Akaros: "Odd though," Akaros says, handing blocks to Pronza. "To need a filter on your automatons when you could just have made it impossible to try or to want to say the words in the first place." Ondo: That gives Ondo pause. "Well I'm sure there was a reason." "Too many people telling their guards to repeat lewd jokes, or.... something." Akaros: "Of course." Kiono: "Seems more like they just wanted another way to control you." Ondo: "You say that as if we were trying to resist. They did not need to control us, we did what we were told." Ondo gestures to Pronza. "We weren't like souls put in dolls. We were just the dolls. And that was fine, sometimes a doll is just a doll." Kiono: "The last time someone said that to me, the doll turned out to be a person." Ondo: "Well the metaphorical doll is currently a person and not entirely having a good time of it." Pronza: Pronza waves Kiono: "Nobody has an entirely good time of it. We just discussed this." Ondo: Ondo groans. "Not you too." "Tallo has already made it clear the topic of me being fixed upsets her. Through a fair bit of yelling." Ondo is pulling things out of this chest compartment and beginning to work on them. "It's different. I am not designed for this." Kiono: "It's your root system that's broken. Why would she be upset about that?" Akaros: "eh, I think you're doing an okay job of it. Don't sell yourself short, buddy." Ondo: "She believes that once I am fixed and I return to my original state, I will no longer be her friend. Or no longer the friend she wants -" Ondo pauses in shock at the compliment "Ah... Thank you." Quietly, pretending to be distracted by the toy, "I have had a fair amount of help." Kiono: "Ah. You're planning a, two step..... repair, plan." She frowns. "Then.... you, ah, decided the good isn't worth the pain." Ondo: Woodcarving tools freeze and restart. "There was good before. Maybe a different kind of good." "You've... seen some of it, haven't you? You were in my... in my memory." Kiono: A bit awkwardly. "For a short time... I... ah, left rather quickly." Akaros: "It was a bit odd, seeing the way the card distorted your memories." "Actually, who was that guy? The guy at the gates that..... Uh... She turned into?" "Both you and he mentioned you're siblings, so what's his deal?" "Also I might have eaten Evelyn." He says super quietly. Ondo: Ondo accidentally lodges the metal tool into the toy he's working on. "What?" Kiono: "She had turned into my brother already at that point." Ondo: Ondo turns around and looks at Kiono and would turn around and look at Akaros if he were physically able to do so. "I mean... it wasn't real, I suppose, but. It was still." minor BSOD. "Why did you even just tell me that?" Akaros: "Not sure. Kinda felt bad about it afterwards." Kiono: "A shame it wasn't really him. That would... certainly save a lot of trouble..." Ondo: "That seems unnecessarily cruel. You keep lots of secrets from me, and that was the one you decided to share?" Ondo seems more incredulous than mad. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Kiono, we were inquiring about your brother?" Kiono: Kiono frowns more, growing tense. "There isn't much to share. He is my, brother. He pursues me now that I have left the temple." Ondo: "Do you... have memories of him?" Kiono: ".....he is in the short term, yes." Ondo: "Why is he so intent on keeping you... imprisoned?" Why do you and Renn both have such bizarre families. Wait, is this just what families do in this era. Kiono: Kiono stares at her lap, then closes her eyes. After a long moment she says softly, "It is his duty." Ondo: "Given by who?" Kiono: Kiono slowly looks at Ondo. "We shouldn't discuss this." Ondo: "Alright." He turns back to his work. "I can understand that." Kiono: "It is... dangerous for you to even be near me. I don't want to put you at more risk than you're already in." Ondo: "Kiono." Kiono: He just compared me to Tallo in his brain I just know it. Ughhh. Ondo: "I know we generally make light of the risks, but I do have the Ascendant Dragon God of Destruction living inside of me. I am not worried about Kitano." "And either way, we are on the same quest, are we not? How could knowing more put me in danger?" Akaros: "Yeah but he's got Dort with him." Ondo: "Who the PITCHED GARBLING BEEP is Dort?" Kiono: "That is... the most fascinating but awful sound..." Akaros: "That other goblin friend of Veggrek's? He was on the road with Kitano last?" Ondo” "Ah, I see." Akaros” "Well anyway, I'm certain we can handle Kitano. Probably. I agree that knowing what's in front of us would be better." Kiono: "I... don't exactly have details to share. And I don't see how it would help. I know some of his fighting style...?" Ondo: "Hm. Discussing tactics ahead of time may be useful, we may want to bring that up when we are all together as a group." Kiono: "...perhaps." She is reluctant, but there is logic there. Ondo: "Would you both - and by that I mean Kiono and you, Pronza, be comfortable if I worked in here tonight? If not I could step down and purchase my own room." Kiono: "I.... would be glad for some company, I think..." Kiono stands and moves toward Ondo. She spins the halberd around and stabs down through the Akaros cape. "Don't you ever compare me to Tallo again." Pronza: Pronza taps yes Kiono: ''Then she sits back down and '''pulls out the book Ondo found at the temple oh my gosh.'' Akaros: Akaros disperses and reforms around the strike, immensely satisfied "properly draconic, indeed." he muses Ondo: Ondo reaches into his chest compartment and digs through for quite a while, before pulling out a wooden doll that looks like it's been through a bit. He very gently places it on the table and sets to work with intention for the night. Kiono: Kiono reads the temple book (or goes through it or whatever) before journaling and going to bed. Anything Pronza wants is given. Pronza: Pronza entertains herself by watching Ondo, comparing the doll's delicate craftsmanship with her scoop-handa. She watches Kiono read and write, and stacks blocks. Kiono: After a moment, Kiono says, "Ondo, it is up to you what to do with your... emotions and personhood. I will... support whatever decision you make." And then on to reading. Ondo: "...Thank you." Category:OOS